


The Virgin Ymir

by madameseahorse



Series: The Burden of the Past [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, It will spoil the story if I tell you, Memory Loss, Mystery, SNK Manga spoilers, She isn't sure, Slow Build, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameseahorse/pseuds/madameseahorse
Summary: She remembered stories about how Loki, a descendant of Ymir, was so bereaved from his wife's death that he consumed her heart. The Eldians claimed that he then gave birth to her."Thanks to the greatness of Lady Ymir's powers, Angrboda was reborn," they said. Or something like that. Ymir, a former beggar rescued from the streets, was more interested in her soup at the time.If only she had listened.Or, Where did Marcel's memories go?





	1. Chapter 1

Ymir heard of Paradise. They were fleeting tales, heard from newcomers to the organization. The leaders were always quick to discourage these stories.

"Silly rumors, Lady Ymir," they said cheerfully. So, Ymir believed them. She let them lie to her.

Who would want to believe a story like that? Where Eldians were the children of the devil instead of descendants of a divine goddess? A story that contradicted what the organization taught her?

That would be too depressing. That's why the newcomers eventually stopped talking about the rumors of being turned into titans and sent away. Because they felt safe. Because they stopped believing the "rumors" as well.

Then they came. Ymir tried to save them. She really did try. But what were the words from a teenage girl claiming to be the great goddess Ymir? To them, the organization was a cult. The so-called "blood of the king" did not grant them immortality. The goddess in charge of all creation and things organic? Merely a demon.

Ymir was a demon.

 _No, I'm just a scapegoat_ , she tried to tell herself. **_I'm_** _the one they want. Punishing **me** will satisfy them_.

That did not stop them from dragging her through the streets. People threw rocks at her already bruised and bloodied body. They threw rocks at _all_ their bodies.

 

The torture ceased at sea. Ymir remembered the constant rocking back and forth of the ship. Wanting to throw up even though she couldn't remember the last time she ate.

"My lady," came the whisper of one of the female cultists. Ymir could almost picture her, despite laying facing away from her with one eye swollen shut. Her hair was blonde and cut short like a man's. She was in her early twenties. Other cult members sometimes teased her because she didn't seem to like boys.

That was another thing she lied about. The stolen kisses when everyone was asleep. The gentle touches that couldn't compare to any man's. It was a secret she allowed herself.

"Why are they doing this?" Ymir whimpered. Of course she knew why. The soldiers made that very clear when they were torturing her. She was a subject of Ymir. A child of an evil race. She was forced to believe that she and her people were only a cult. They were lawbreakers and Ymir couldn't save them.

The goddess Ymir wouldn't save them, either.

She wasn't sure why she even asked the short-haired woman. The one who shook her head and inspired her to claim to be the real goddess in the face of annihilation. Ymir couldn't leave them out to dry, even if the man who rescued her all those years ago had.

_Maybe **she** wanted me to save **her**. Maybe it was never about me._

A trembling hand brushed against hers. Ymir smiled and tried to grab her hand, but her broken fingers couldn't. It was probably for the best. Who knew what would happen if their tormentors would do if they two girls showing affection to each other?

"No matter what, I'm with you, lady Ymir." Her voice was softer than it had been a moment ago.

Compared to the bloodcurdling shriek the girl would make in several hours right before she was thrown from the Borderline, Ymir found the faint whisper beautiful. 


	2. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Hopefully, more mysteries will be solved-and started- in the next update.  
> Thanks for reading!

As she opened her eyes, Ymir was confused. It wasn't because the pain of her injuries had vanished or that her injuries were completely healed. No, the confusion came from

the sky. The stars shone against the blue-black background of night. Even through the sparse wisps of the clouds, the stars shone brightly. How could it be night? Titans

couldn't move at night. Ymir should know. She just spent sixty years as a titan.

 

_Why **did** I wake up_? She thought as she flopped down on the ground. It was covered in sand and felt cool on her naked body. Despite her confusion, Ymir laughed.

She laughed at how fickle life was. How she went from a beggar, next a goddess, a criminal and then a titan. She thought her nightmare would be eternal, yet here she was.

Laying on a sand dune in -what season was it? Autumn, maybe? Naked as the day she was born and far away from everything she had ever known.

 

"I _am_ reborn," she giggled to herself. Just like that one story about that one subject of Ymir. How did it go? Something about a titan named Loki and one of his wives?

Ymir couldn't remember. She didn't think a man could have more than one wife back in her hometown. Maybe titans were allowed more than one?

 

She grimaced. The thought of marrying a man- _any_ man- was disgusting. One was _way_ too much for a lesbian. Out of the corner of her eye, She saw some camping supplies partially buried in the sand. She sat up and dug around. There was a few tin cups and a small crate with nothing in it.

 

"Bummer," she said to herself, "I'm starving." She hadn't eaten since the day the soldiers found her and the cult at their after-dinner worship ceremony. Luckily, she found half a

loaf of bread near a coffee pot. It was dry, but edible.

 

As she nibbled on the old crust, a thought occurred to her:

_Since when do I know the word **lesbian**_?

 


End file.
